1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an optical device and a photoelectric apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to a light source module and a projection apparatus.
2. Related Art
A projection apparatus is a display apparatus capable of displaying images at any time anywhere. An imaging principle of the projection apparatus is to convert an illumination beam generated by a light source into an image beam through a light valve, and project the image beam onto a screen or a wall through a lens to form an image. Along with development of projection technology and reduction of manufacturing cost, usage of the projection apparatus has gradually extended from commercial use to family use.
In the projection apparatus, a plastic base is generally fixed on a casing of an optical engine, and a light source module is assembled to the plastic base to implement configuration of the light source module. However, configuration of the plastic base increases a manufacturing cost of the projection apparatus. Moreover, a heat dissipation fan is generally used in the projection apparatus to provide a heat dissipation airflow to the light source module to achieve a heat dissipation effect. A light-shielding casing of the light source module resists the heat dissipation airflow, and if a rotating speed of the heat dissipation fan is increased to overcome the resistance, the noise of the heat dissipation fan is too large. In order to decrease the resistance to the heat dissipation airflow caused by the light-shielding casing of the light source module, the light-shielding casing of some light source modules is designed to have a step shape or an arc shape to guide the heat dissipation airflow. However, such method also increases the manufacturing cost of the projection apparatus and increases fabrication difficulty of the light-shielding casing. Moreover, the high heat generated by the light source when the light source emits light probably leads to an excessively high temperature of the heat dissipation airflow to cause overheat or even melting of the casing of the projection apparatus.
U.S. Patent No. 20060232973 discloses a light source apparatus, in which a lightbox has a plurality of openings, and a reflection cover of a bulb has an inlet and an outlet. U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,405 discloses a light source apparatus, in which a light source thereof has an inlet and an outlet. U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,335 discloses a light source apparatus including a bulb, a mirror and a square casing. U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,689 discloses a projector, in which a light source has a mirror, a mirror supporting member and a screw hole. U.S. Patent No. 20080170395 discloses a dual lamp module having a handle. However, the above patents still require amelioration in heat dissipation and design.